


Смитсоновский часовой

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - The Winter Soldier
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, POV Outsider, PTSD, Post-TWS, Protectiveness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Баки появляется друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смитсоновский часовой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Smithsonian Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591619) by [galerian_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash). 



Стэна все-таки не увольняют.

Разумеется, поднимается большая суматоха, но когда Капитан Америка лично звонит и проясняет ситуацию, все как-то сразу успокаиваются.

Так что он возвращается к своим ночным и утренним сменам. Он любит свою работу, и рад, что ему разрешают остаться. Он любит уединение и ночную тишину, когда компанию ему составляют лишь музейные экспонаты, и он радуется первым лучам солнца, льющимся через широкие окна, пока пыль лениво парит в солнечном свете. Потом появляются посетители – ранние пташки или обычные туристы, старающиеся как можно больше впихнуть в свой путевой маршрут.

И вот однажды приходит Капитан Америка. Инкогнито, попросту в джинсах и бейсболке. Стэн решает притвориться, что ничего не заметил, но Капитан осматривает помещение музея, пока его взгляд не останавливается на нем.

Он подходит к Стэну, учтиво снимает кепку и улыбается, но при этом ни на секунду не прекращает внимательно следить за всем, происходящим вокруг – явно не хочет, чтобы его узнали.

– Добрый день, – говорит он. – Я Стив Роджерс.

– Я знаю, – хрипит Стэн и тут же мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник. – То есть, добрый день. Для меня честь встретиться с вами, Капитан Америка.

Капитан улыбается шире.

– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Стив.

Чувствуя себя школьницей-фанаткой, Стэн только кивает – больше он ничего сделать просто не в силах.

– Я пришел лично принести извинения. Боюсь, форма уже не в том состоянии, чтобы ее можно было выставлять.

– Ничего, все в порядке. Это же было для благого дела, да? Да и начнем с того, что она вообще-то ваша.

– Спасибо, что понимаете, – произносит Капитан – Стив. Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но внезапно его внимание привлекает кто-то за спиной Стэна. Он резко бледнеет и замирает на месте, практически не дыша.

Стэн поворачивается, чтобы проследить за его взглядом. Они стоят неподалеку от секции, посвященной Капитану Америка, но еще слишком рано и людей там не особо много. Нетрудно догадаться, кто именно привлек внимание Стива.

– Ага, – говорит он, чувствуя странный прилив гордости, – вы его заметили! Я тоже обратил на него внимание, когда увидел в первый раз.

– Он уже приходил сюда раньше? – спрашивает Стив. Кажется, будто для него это вопрос жизни и смерти, и он ни на секунду не перестает наблюдать за мужчиной перед ними – как будто бы даже и не моргает. 

– Он начал приходить сюда где-то в этом районе около… недели назад. Сразу после того, как вы украли… – Стэн в ужасе прерывается.

Но Стив не обращает никакого внимания на его бестактное замечание. Просто смотрит на мужчину. Стэн пожимает плечами и продолжает: 

– Как я и сказал, вначале я внимательно следил за ним, но он довольно безобидный. Просто слоняется по этой части выставки, пока сюда не набивается слишком много людей, а потом уходит. Бездомный, судя по виду, и одежда на нем всегда одна и та же. Вход бесплатный, так что многие вроде него приходят сюда погреться. 

Ему всегда больно видеть подобные картины, и Стив, похоже, чувствует то же самое. Он сглатывает, в его глазах загорается странный блеск.

Стэн опускает взгляд. Он не имеет права смотреть на что-то столь личное, особенно, когда речь идет о таком великом человеке. 

– Как вас зовут? 

Вопрос на мгновение ставит его в тупик, в конце концов ему удается выдавить из себя “Стэн”. Сама мысль о том, что Капитан Америка хочет узнать его имя, внушает ему трепет.

Стив кивает, кидает на Стэна лишь быстрый взгляд, а затем снова смотрит на бездомного мужчину.

– Знаю, это довольно нагло с моей стороны, но могу я попросить вас об одной услуге? Пожалуйста, Стэн. Я и так вам уже задолжал.

О Господи, вот когда он вернется домой и расскажет об этом Марджери!

...Воспоминание о Марджери – как незаживающая рана. Вот уже два года минуло, а он, похоже, так и не смирился. Он делает глубокий вдох, радуясь, что Стив не обращает на него особого внимания.

– Конечно, – отвечает он. И его голос чуть-чуть дрожит.

– Спасибо. Я сейчас пойду куплю немного еды, и прошу вас передать ее ему.

Брови Стэна ползут вверх. Такого он не ожидал.

– А вы не хотите сами ему все отдать? – спрашивает он.

– Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Пожалуйста, не упоминайте меня. Просто скажите, что это от вас.

Некоторое время он обмозговывает услышанное и в конце концов приходит к выводу, что Стив просто не хочет выдавать себя. Он смотрел несколько интервью со звездами, и они все болтали о том, как им не хватает личного пространства, так что, возможно, у супергероев та же проблема.

– Конечно, – говорит он. – Только не расстраивайтесь, если он разозлится и откажется от еды, иногда гордость – единственное, что остается у человека.

– Я буду настороже. Если он поведет себя агрессивно, я вмешаюсь. Не волнуйтесь, я смогу защитить… 

– Погодите-ка минуточку, молодой человек, – протестующе восклицает Стэн, намеренно игнорируя тот факт, что с формальной точки зрения Стив его старше. – Сторож здесь я. И если понадобится кого-то защищать, то я этим и займусь.

Стив поворачивается к нему, наконец обращая на него все свое внимание. В его взгляде только честность и теплота, ни намека на насмешку, когда он произносит:

– Прошу прощения, вы правы. Не хотел вас задеть.

– А, все в порядке, – говорит Стэн немного смущенно. – Похоже, у меня тоже повышенное чувство гордости.

Стив ухмыляется.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду. До скорого.

Стэн улыбается в ответ и смотрит, как Стив кидает прощальный взгляд на мужчину, а затем уходит. Когда он отворачивается, его губы упрямо сжаты, словно это причиняет ему физическую боль.

Все это довольно странно, и воображение Стэна подсовывает ему кучу разных вариантов объяснения происходящего. Но Стив вскоре возвращается – должно быть, он побежал бегом, как только вышел из музея.

Он передает Стэну коричневый пакет, оглядывая небольшую толпу. Стэн замечает, что он успокаивается, как только обнаруживает незнакомца, словно для него большое облегчение, что тот никуда не ушел.

Действительно странно.

– Там пара гамбургеров, картошка, газировка. Просто… попросите его поесть, пожалуйста.

Стэн с трудом подавляет в себе желание отсалютовать ему. Вместо этого он только кивает и отправляется к своей цели. Упомянутая цель замечает его приближение до того, как он преодолевает половину пути, и сутулится еще сильнее, чем раньше.

– Привет, – говорит Стэн, останавливаясь в паре шагов от него, полагая, что сохранять некоторую дистанцию – вполне неплохая идея, по крайней мере, пока он не найдет к этому парню подход. – Я тут немного переборщил с едой, когда делал заказ, и подумал, что могу предложить ее тебе, а не выкидывать.

В синих глазах – лишь подозрение и недоверие. Очевидно определив, что Стэн не представляет угрозы, он начинает внимательно осматривать помещение. Стэн тоже оглядывается, Стива нигде не видно, и от этого он чувствует странное облегчение.

– Что там?

Голос у него хриплый, как будто он уже несколько дней не разговаривал.

– Да просто несколько гамбургеров и…

– Я не об этом.

Стэн хмурится, не понимая суть вопроса. И тут до него доходит.

– Господи, сынок, еда не отравлена. Смотри, я тебе покажу, – говорит он, протягивая руку, чтобы достать несколько ломтиков картошки. Он кладет их в рот, жует и проглатывает. – Ну, если я съем больше, босс мне голову оторвет за перекусы на рабочем месте, так что просто возьми все это, ладно?

Он практически пихает еду в руки мужчины. Тот хватает пакет скорее рефлекторно, но Стэн не теряет времени и тут же отпускает его.

Так они и стоят некоторое время, затем мужчина резко разворачивается и убегает прочь, но все еще сжимая в руках пакет с едой, и Стэн расценивает это как победу.

Он не знает, полагает ли Стив так же. Его тоже уже и след простыл.

\----

– Привет.

Видеть Стива во второй раз – это что-то из области фантастики, хотя, наверное, в глубине души он ждал, что они снова встретятся.

– Добрый день.

– Стэн, извините, что вчера я так исчез.

– Да ничего страшного. Вы… – он колеблется, не уверенный в том, стоит ли ему проявить любопытство или нет, но черт побери, он хочет знать. – Вы пошли за ним?

Стив улыбается, но как-то грустно, и в его глазах – ни намека на улыбку.

– Да, ну по крайней мере, попытался. Сразу потерял его из виду.

– Жаль.

Стив слегка пожимает плечами, осматривая помещение. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, кого он ищет. У него на плече болтается спортивная сумка, и Стэн готов биться об заклад на приличную сумму денег, что внутри еда или что-то в этом роде, может быть, даже одежда.

– Надеетесь, что сегодня он вернется, да?

Стива вопрос не смущает, он просто сжимает губы и кивает.

– Да.

– Буду держать за вас кулаки. Мне нужно делать обход, так что увидимся позже.

– Хорошо, до встречи.

Стив проводит в музее несколько часов, просто изучает толпу, пытаясь скрыться среди теней. Проходя мимо, Стэн каждый раз останавливается перекинуться с ним парой слов, и тоже огорчается, когда становится очевидно, что бездомный мужчина не покажется.

\----

На следующий день история повторяется.

Стив снова хватает спортивную сумку и прощается. Напряженные плечи и упрямо поджатые губы говорят Стэну больше, чем ему нужно знать. Он вернется, никаких сомнений.

\----

На третий день бездомный мужчина все-таки приходит. Он практически первый чертов посетитель музея, а Стива еще нет.

Стэн кривится. Стоит ли оставить все как есть, или...? Но затем мужчина замечает его и прищуривается.

Стэн неловко машет ему рукой. Он мрачнеет, а затем устремляется к Стэну.

– Отличная еда, – говорит он вместо приветствия.

– Ну да, – отвечает Стэн, заставляя себя засмеяться, – насколько вообще может быть хорош фаст-фуд, а он ведь не особо хорош. Но вам, молодым, нравится, знаю.

Синие глаза смотрят холодно, и помимо этого на шутку он никак не реагирует.

– Вот стряпня моей жены… Это действительно отличная еда.

Чудо из чудес, на уголках его губ появляется едва-заметная улыбка.

Приободренный, Стэн протягивает руку.

– Кстати, я Стэн.

Он долго колеблется, а затем мучительно-медленно протягивает руку и пожимает руку Стэна в ответ. У него хорошее, крепкое рукопожатие.

– Джеймс, – говорит он слегка неуверенно, возможно, это ложь.

Ну, это не особо важно, имя все равно погоды не делает.

– Значит, Джимми? – уточняет Стэн.

Еще немного колебаний, затем быстрый кивок.

– Приятно познакомиться, Джимми.

Джимми наклоняет голову, словно пытается что-то вспомнить.

– Взаимно, – говорит он в конце концов.

– Мне, пожалуй, нужно некоторое время поимитировать бурную деятельность, вдруг кто-нибудь важный смотрит, – шутит Стэн. – Но побудь здесь. У меня найдется еще еда для тебя.

Джимми опускает голову и смотрит себе под ноги.

– Мне нечем отплатить.

– Чепуха! Немногие, знаешь ли, готовы тратить время на болтовню со стариком вроде меня. Я это ценю, парень.

Он снова улыбается, на этот раз чуть-чуть шире, но все еще очень неуверенно.

– Я тоже это ценю, Стэн, – произносит он после минутного размышления с таким видом, словно нервничает и стесняется. Может быть, он не привык обращаться к страшим по имени.

Стэн ухмыляется в ответ, пытаясь дать понять, что он совершенно не против.

Он уходит, и почему-то все произошедшее очень радует его. Стиву лучше бы и сегодня показаться в музее, иначе он спутает ему все карты, ведь он уже пообещал принести еды. Но если все сложится неудачно, он сам купит что-нибудь для Джимми.

В паре комнат от экспозиции Капитана Америка кто-то хлопает его по плечу. Его сердце чуть не выскакивает из груди, он оборачивается – это всего лишь Стив.

– Черт побери, не надо меня так пугать, – ругается он.

– Прошу прощения, я просто… я видел, что вы с ним разговаривали. Он улыбался! – Стив говорит удивленно, словно случилось что-то настолько неожиданное, что он просто не может в это поверить.

– Он хороший мальчик. Немного потерянный, но сердце у него на месте.

– Да, – шепчет Стив, и по голосу его понятно, что мысленно он уже где-то за миллионы миль отсюда.

– Ну, так… я вроде как пообещал ему еды..?

Стив возвращается к реальности.

– Да, конечно. Спасибо, что подумали об этом. – Он протягивает Стэну спортивную сумку. – Там еда, одежда и немного наличных.

– Ого, я даже не знаю... Ни о чем таком я не говорил, а он довольно непредсказуемый. Думаю, сейчас благоразумнее остановиться на еде, – он и сам с трудом верит в то, что, как какой-то древний старик, раздает советы Капитану Америка. 

Но Стив действительно прислушивается к нему и только кивает. 

– Вы правы, мы не должны пугать его.

Мы. Эти слова согревают сердце не хуже улыбки Джимми.

– О, точно: он сказал, что его зовут Джимми.

Стив перебирает содержимое спортивной сумки, вытаскивая все вещи, кроме еды, но роняет все из рук, когда слышит слова Стэна.

Стэн наклоняется, чтобы помочь ему собрать ворох одежды, искренне изумляясь, что кто-то в столь совершенной форме, может быть таким неуклюжим.

– Я вернусь к нему и отдам все это, – говорит он, когда они заканчивают. – Схема такая же, как и в прошлый раз? Точно не хотите, чтобы он узнал, что это от вас?

– Да, точно. Стэн, – он колеблется перед тем, как продолжить. – Я знаю, что очень многого от вас прошу, но если бы вы могли сказать ему, что завтра тут тоже будет кое-что для него, я был бы очень признателен.

– Сказать по правде, я уже как-то так и собирался поступить, – он подмигивает Стиву и отправляется назад к Джимми.

\----

То же самое повторяется всю последующую неделю, и постепенно Стэн начинает относиться к Джимми как к другу. Каждый день они немного беседуют, хотя ему и нужно проявлять осторожность, чтоб никто из шишек не заметил – но Джимми очень хорош в этом. Если кто-то из руководства подходит к нему, пока Стэн не замечает, Джимми спасает ситуацию: спокойно благодарит его за помощь в поиске нужной части экспозиции. 

Стив тоже хороший парень, но с ним другое дело. Ясно как Божий день, что Стэн – просто ступенька на пути к тому, кто действительно его интересует – к Джимми.

Ему неприятно постоянно врать Джимми по поводу еды, и его смущают нетерпеливые вопросы Стива о том, что тот говорит. Он хотел бы иметь смелость высказать свое мнение по этому поводу или попросить Стива сказать Джимми правду.

Но он не может. В действиях Стива нет злого умысла, какими бы витиеватыми они ни казалось – и что более важно, он чертовски не хочет рисковать своей дружбой с Джимми.

\----

Стэн отправляется на работу только после полуночи. Он немного опаздывает и решает срезать через переулок, чтобы не обходить целый квартал. 

В переулке темно, и он успевает пожалеть о всем решении даже раньше, чем из-за мусорного бака появляется ухмыляющийся мужчина.

– Доставай деньги, папаша, и может быть, я позволю тебе уйти целым и невредимым, – угрозу сопровождает довольно устрашающий нож, зазубренное лезвие тускло сияет в жидком свете фонарей.

Стэн не успевает ничего ответить, из ниоткуда выскальзывает тень и вырывает нож из рук грабителя. Он оказывается прижат к земле, а Джимми – ведь это Джимми – ударяет его. Раз, другой – его губы кривятся в беззвучном рыке, и на мгновение кажется, что он собирается продолжать, хотя грабитель уже в отключке.

Затем Джимми отбрасывает его, как раскаленный уголь, отходит назад и трясет головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

– Джимми.

Он медленно поворачивается к Стэну.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он. 

– Да, благодаря тебя. Черт, это было… я… Спасибо тебе.

– Дальше я тебя провожу. Ты же все еще собираешься идти на работу, да?

– Да, я должен. Позвоню в полицию, как только доберусь.

Джимми застывает, на его лице появляется загнанное выражение.

– Тебя не буду упоминать, – быстро добавляет Стэн. – Обещаю.

– Спасибо.

Дальше они идут вместе. Стэна все еще немного трясет, но с ним Джимми, и это успокаивает. Если бы его не было рядом…

Стоп, а что он вообще там делал? Это же не простое совпадение, правда?

– Скажи, Джимми, – произносит он подчеркнуто-медленно, – ты просто случайно оказался поблизости?

Джимми буквально вздрагивает.

– Я следил за тобой.

– Ты – что?

– Это опасный город, особенно в такое позднее время. Я просто хотел…– его голос звучит все более несчастно, а затем он умолкает.

«Думаю, тогда мы в расчете, – хочет сказать Стэн, – потому что я помогаю кое-кому следить за тобой». Но он удерживается. Вместо этого он произносит:

– Если задуматься, это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Это настолько удивляет Джимми, что он даже спотыкается.

– Ты не злишься? – с надеждой спрашивает он, очень тихо.

– Друзья должны заботиться друг о друге, да?

Впервые Джимми улыбается ему совершенно искренне – не прячет за улыбкой ни боль, ни страх. И из-за этого его синие глаза сияют в ночи, и на секунду Стэн очень жалеет, что Стива нет рядом, и он не может этого видеть.

\----

Ночь проходит быстро. За несколько минут до открытия музея к нему подбегает девушка с ресепшн – ее имя он все никак не может запомнить.

– Вам оставили сообщение, – говорит она, слегка запыхавшись. – Звонил кто-то по имени Стив.

Стэн хмурится.

– И чего он хотел?

Она смотрит на клочок бумаги, который сжимает в руках.

– Просил передать: «Кое-что случилось. Будь моя воля, я бы не стал этим заниматься, но я должен. Пожалуйста, организуйте что-нибудь для Джимми, я все возмещу, как только вернусь».

Последняя фраза слегка задевает Стэна, и он только кивает в ответ. Не стоит вымещать расстройство на бедной девушке; она тут точно не при чем.

– Он был очень мил, – говорит она и слегка краснеет.

– Да, – ворчит Стэн. – Не сомневаюсь.

Он заставляет себя улыбнуться в знак благодарности и отправляется в музей, где появляются первые посетители.

Джимми показывается спустя несколько минут, и к этому времени Стэн уже принимает для себя решение.

– Привет еще раз, – говорит Джимми, когда Стэн подходит. Он слегка хмурится и оглядывает зал, как будто ищет кого-то.

Стэн не обращает на это внимания и начинает произносить небольшую речь, которую мысленно репетировал с тех пор, как получил сообщение от Стива.

– И тебе привет. Слушай, как ты смотришь на обед в качестве благодарности за спасение? Я заканчиваю работу через час, так что можешь подождать здесь или встретимся у меня, в конце концов ты же знаешь, где я живу.

Джимми выглядит немного смущенным, но этого Стэн и добивался своей последней поддразнивающей репликой. Лучше пошутить по этому поводу, чтобы ему было комфортнее; так больше шансов, что он примет приглашение.

Но, похоже, этого недостаточно.

– Я не знаю, – говорит он и хмурится еще сильнее.

Стэн решает сменить тактику.

– Я пойму, если ты откажешься. В смысле, многие еще только закончили _завтракать_ – но тут уж ничего не поделать, прелести ночной работы. Об этом не беспокойся.

– Нет, это меня не волнует – я не спал всю ночь, да и в любом случае сплю я не много. Но ты уверен, что твоя жена не будет против? Я дерьмово выгляжу да и пахну, наверное, не лучше.

Его слова похожи на внезапную пощечину. Но откуда Джимми мог знать? Стэн упоминал Марджери лишь раз, и то не в прошедшем времени.

– Нет, с этим проблем не будет, – с трудом произносит он.

– Стэн? Что случилось?

– Увидимся у меня, хорошо? – ему просто нужно несколько минут побыть одному. Он может объяснить все позже.

Джимми, видимо, чувствует его настроение и молча позволяет ему уйти.

 

Когда он подходит к дому, Джимми уже ждет, прислонившись к стене у входа, и всем своим видом излучает неловкость.

В руках у него букет цветов, и он явно пытался привести себя в порядок. Даже волосы все еще немного влажные.

Стэну больно на это смотреть, и он дает себе немую клятву, что попытается помочь ему – действительно помочь, а не выступать в роли посредника для Стива.

– Здорово, что ты пришел, – говорит он. – Вверх по лестнице, второй этаж. – Возможно, Джимми в курсе, но это неважно.

Джимми кивает и идет вслед за ним. Стэн оглядывается и смотрит на цветы. Все полевые, и среди них даже затесался яркий желтый одуванчик.

– Ты их сам нарвал?

– Да, – бормочет Джимми. – Кое-кто однажды сказал мне, что нельзя приходить в чей-то дом с пустыми руками.

– Мм, хороший совет. От твоей матери?

Ответом ему вновь становится отрешенный взгляд.

– Думаю, да, – наконец говорит Джимми.

Звучит довольно странно, но, черт побери, у Стэна память тоже далеко не идеальная. Хотя его немолодые годы служат ему оправданием.

Подойдя к двери в квартиру, Стэн открывает ее и делает шаг в сторону.

– Ну, прошу.

Он с радостью отмечает, что Джимми заходит без колебаний, хотя на всякий случай сразу же осматривается. Возможно, ищет вероятные пути отступления или просто пытается понять, нет ли поблизости Марджери, и, да, Стэну действительно нужно все ему объяснить.

– Схожу за вазой для цветов, – говорит он, откладывая неизбежное.

Когда он возвращается, Джимми стоит на том же самом месте, но его взгляд устремлен к фотографиям на подоконнике.

– Мне жаль, – говорит он подавленно. – Я должен был догадаться. Ее ведь больше нет, да?

– Да. Она умерла два года назад, – странно, произнести это проще, чем он думал.

Джимми снова смотрит на фотографии и грустно улыбается.

– Она красивая.

– Да, – соглашается Стэн. В его груди разливается тепло. – Красивая. Я очень люблю ее.

Некоторое время они стоят молча, но это хорошее молчание. Дружеское. Потом он вспоминает о хороших манерах и приглашает Джимми пройти немного дальше входной двери. 

– Ей бы они понравились, – говорит он, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать цветы.

Джимми отдает букет и опускает руку, но Стэн замечает запекшуюся кровь на его ладони.

В мгновение ока Стэн вспоминает про грабителя и про нож. Джимми отбросил его голой рукой и, наверное, порезался в процессе. 

– Боже, твоя рука… – он чувствует себя ужасно – как можно было не заметить раньше?

Джимми реагирует странно и совершенно непредсказуемо. На мгновение он замирает, а затем быстро прячет за спину _другую_ руку. Стэн, конечно же, замечал, что он всегда носит на левой руке перчатку, но никогда особо не задумывался об этом. Может быть, это просто отличительный знак фанатов этого Майкла Джексона – хотя для такого Джимми выглядит слишком молодым.

– Нет, не эта, а та, которая _кровоточит_!

Джимми тут же успокаивается и безразлично смотрит на руку.

– Ох, – произносит он с таким видом, словно до этого просто ничего не замечал.

– Да – _ох_.

– Извини, – бормочет Джимми, – я буду очень аккуратным, кровь не попадет на мебель.

Это, черт побери, самое грустное, что он слышал от кого-либо за последние десятилетия.

– Джимми, ты уже слишком хорошо знаешь меня, чтоб заявлять что-то подобное. Разве нет? Мы друзья, помнишь?

–… А друзья должны заботиться друг о друге, – заканчивает Джимми, немного нерешительно, словно он не совсем уверен, стоит ли вообще это говорить.

– Точно, черт побери! – восклицает Стэн. – А теперь пристрой куда-нибудь свою задницу, пока я хожу за аптечкой.

В глазах Джимми загорается искорка веселья, Стэн замечает ее, когда уходит в ванную комнату. Там он берет металлическую коробку и возвращается в гостиную, где Джимми ждет его.

Они садятся на диван и Стэн просматривает содержимое аптечки, доставая то, что может понадобиться.

– Ладно, покажи мне руку.

Джимми послушно протягивает ему руку. Порез глубокий, выглядит паршиво, и когда Стэн пытается его прочистить, показываются еще несколько капель крови.

– Думаю, придется зашивать.

– У меня все быстро заживает, – говорит Джимми. – Это ерунда.

Стэн хмурится.

– По мне – так выглядит довольно скверно. Я все равно считаю, что нужно зашить…

– Ты можешь это сделать? – прерывает его Джимми. И он, похоже, спрашивает на полном серьезе.

– Боже, нет!

– Тогда все в порядке, Стэн. Правда.

Стэн понимает, почему Джимми не хочет обращаться в больницу, и поэтому сдается.

– Как знаешь, но если начнется заражение, немедленно скажи мне.

– Даю слово.

Они нашли компромисс, и он должен сработать. Стэн возвращается к своему занятию, аккуратно счищая запекшуюся кровь, а затем достает антисептик.

– Будет жечься, – предупреждает он.

Как ни странно, Джимми доверчиво улыбается.

– Странно, большинство людей не улыбаются в такой ситуации.

– Нет, я… я помню, как сам говорил это много раз. В результате мне вечно приходилось перевязывать его и обрабатывать раны.

– Его? – спрашивает Стэн с искренним интересом. Джимми впервые выдал хоть какую-то информацию о себе, ну помимо собственного имени, разумеется.

– Кое-кого, с кем я был раньше знаком.

Он очень хотел бы узнать больше, но давить – явно не самое мудрое решение. Он капает антисептик, искренне впечатленный тем, что Джимми даже глазом не ведет.

Они заканчивают через несколько минут. Джимми сгибает руку, явно проверяя ее подвижность, и Стэн вздыхает с облегчением – бинты держатся.

– Теперь веди себя поосторожнее, слышишь? Никаких больше героических спасений стариков в беде.

– Есть, сэр, – отвечает он, салютуя.

– Засранец, – фыркает Стэн и, не в силах удержаться, протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить длинные волосы Джимми.

Он понимает, что совершил ошибку, так как в ту же секунду глаза Джимми становятся совершенно пустыми и сам он застывает настолько неподвижно, что едва ли дышит. Что-то подсказывает ему, что он либо немедленно уберет руку, либо ему ее сломают.

Но Стэн упрямый старик, и не так уж давно он пообещал себе, что попытается помочь Джимми. Так что он улыбается шире и еще сильнее взъерошивает его волосы.

И медленно, медленно Джимми оттаивает.

– Придурок, – говорит он, уворачиваясь. – Я часы потратил, чтобы уложить их хотя бы так.

Стэн смеется и Джимми вскоре присоединяется.

– Чувствуй себя как дома, – говорит он, отсмеявшись, – я начну готовить обед.

– Хорошо, спасибо.

Стэн заходит на кухню, насвистывая мелодию. Он рад, что Стиву пришлось отлучиться, искренне рад.

Он начинает готовить тесто для блинчиков – их он и запланировал на обед – ничего особенного, но это одно из немногих блюд, которое ему действительно удается. К тому же он подозревает, что Джимми они понравятся.

Через приоткрытую кухонную дверь видна часть гостиной, и краем глаза он замечает, как Джимми подходит к книжной полке. Он выглядит очень заинтересованным, когда наклоняет голову, чтобы было проще прочитать названия.

– Любишь читать?

Джимми выпрямляется. Он не отвечает сразу, вместо этого протягивает руку, чтобы пробежаться по корешкам книг.

– Может быть, – произносит он в конце концов.

Джимми далеко не в первый раз говорит что-то подобное, и Стэн сыт по горло этими непонятными загадками. Пришло время брать быка за рога.

– Ты точно не знаешь? Почему?

Джимми молчит так долго, что, похоже, уже и не собирается отвечать. Стэн ставит в сторону готовое тесто, включает плиту и идет побыть с ним, пока она разогревается.

– Джимми?

– Я был с-солдатом. И из-за этого у меня… проблемы с памятью.

О. Так вот оно что. Стэн подозревал, что дело в чем-то таком, учитывая, какие у него навыки рукопашного боя и фантастическая способность замечать все происходящее. Ему и раньше доводилось становиться свидетелем таких печальных историй – молодой парень возвращается с войны, совершенно потерянный и сломленный.

Завеса тайны, окружающая Джимми, наконец начинает приподниматься, и Стэн решает выяснить еще кое-что.

– И что случилось с твоей рукой? Как бы плохо она по-твоему не выглядела, при мне перчатку можешь не носить.

Джимми на мгновение закусывает губу. Затем, глядя на Стэна, он снимает перчатку и закатывает рукав толстовки.

Она полностью металлическая. Его руки-то там даже и нет – Боже, _всей его руки_.

Чувствуя, как щиплет глаза, Стэн заставляет себя заговорить, несмотря на ком, застрявший в горле.

– Не так уж плохо, – произносит он, стараясь разрядить обстановку. – Весьма симпатично в своем роде. Такая блестящая.

Джимми заливается горьким смехом, в котором звучат почти истерические нотки – словно он может либо смеяться вот так, либо попросту разрыдается.

Возможно, стоило бы сменить тему.

– Ну, так хочешь позаимствовать какие-нибудь книги? Может, мы выясним, любишь ты читать или нет.

– Правда можно? – глаза Джимми загораются, и в этот момент он так напоминает ребенка в кондитерской.

– Конечно, бери, что захочешь.

Стэн с запозданием понимает, что на полках стоят книги вроде «Первой крови» и «Случайной жатвы». И, черт побери, «На Западном фронте без перемен». Он мысленно ругает себя, надеясь, что Джимми не обратит на них внимание.

К счастью, он и не обращает. Он медленно и чуть ли не с трепетом достает старый экземпляр «Книги джунглей» в кожаном переплете.

– Я помню вот эту. В ней есть одна история, Рикки… Рикки…

– Тикки, – говорит Стэн, пытаясь всколыхнуть его воспоминания.

– Тави! – заканчивает Джимми практически с торжеством в голосе. – Да, – продолжает он, – мне она очень нравилась. Про маленького зверька, который защищал лучшего друга.

В какой-то момент кажется, что речь идет о чем-то совершенно ином, но Стэн не спрашивает. Видит Бог, он уже достаточно давил на Джимми сегодня.

– Тогда возьми ее.

– Спасибо. Я буду с ней очень аккуратен.

– Нет, я имею ввиду, оставь ее себе. Она твоя.

Глаза Джимми расширяются.

– Я не могу…

– Чушь, – говорит Стэн. – Если она тебе не нужна, выкини ее. Но она твоя. Точка.

Словно в ужасе от самой мысли о том, что можно выкинуть книгу, Джимми прижимает ее к груди, металл его руки ярко светится на фоне старой кожи.

– Нет, – бормочет он, – я… спасибо, Стэн.

– Да не за что, парень.

 

Стэн никогда не видел, чтобы кому-то удавалось съесть столько же блинчиков, сколько Джимми. Они вдвоем – хотя Джимми определенно проделал большую часть работы – приканчивают всю порцию целиком.

И теперь Джимми сидит, откинувшись на спинку кухонного стула, с ошеломленным выражением на лице.

– Блинчики – это потрясающе! – произносит он с восхищением.

– Не помнишь, как ел их раньше? – спрашивает Стэн, ему действительно любопытно, но еще он хочет прощупать почву. Было бы здорово выяснить, может ли он затрагивать эту тему, не вынуждая Джимми замыкаться в себе.

– Неа, – спокойно отвечает тот.

– Как жаль, что Марджери не здесь – вот она бы была рада кормить тебя. Она готовила свой фирменный шоколадный пирог, и вот он был просто…- слов становится недостаточно, и он машет обеими руками и надувает щеки.

На губах Джимми появляется улыбка, но затем угасает.

– Ты горевал, когда она умерла, да?

– Я все еще горюю… Это чувство не уходит, сколько бы времени ни прошло и что бы там ни говорили о том, что оно излечивает все раны.

– Да, мне всегда казалось, что это какая-то чушь.

Вокруг воцаряется тишина. Джимми сосредоточенно раздумывает о чем-то.

И затем ни с того ни с сего произносит:

– Я решил, что будет жестоко дважды с ним так поступить, поэтому не стал этого делать.

– Делать что? – спрашивает Стэн, хотя его преследует ужасное чувство, что он уже знает, каков будет ответ. 

– Умирать.

– Джимми, – он замолкает и сглатывает. И что он, черт побери, будет делать, если Джимми суицидник? Как можно помочь человеку, который уже настолько в отчаянии, что смерть представляется ему выходом?

Возможно, Джимми чувствует подступающую истерику Стэна, так как садится ровно и кривится.

– Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь… Ничего такого, хорошо?

– На твоем месте я бы не стал ничего такого делать. – Звучит довольно глупо, но Джимми, вроде, не обращает внимания. Он просто кивает, совершенно серьезно.

– Я не поступил бы так с ним, и я не… и с тобой так не поступлю, – последнюю фразу сопровождает легкая улыбка.

У Стэна сжимается сердце. Он уже слишком стар, чтобы из него делали рыдающую развалину, так что он пытается перевести разговор на незнакомца, которого Джимми все время упоминает.

– Ты помнишь его, да? Это ведь один и тот же парень? Которого ты раньше перевязывал?

– Да, так и есть. И, да, я помню… я имею ввиду, я помню его.

Стэн с готовностью перегибается через стол.

– Тогда я могу помочь тебе найти его! Если ты скажешь мне, как его зовут…

– Я знаю, где он, – прерывает его Джимми. – Проблема не в этом.

– Ох, – Стэн снимает очки и где-то с минуту протирает их, ожидая, что Джимми продолжит. Но он молчит. – Хочешь пива?

Джимми выглядит удивленным, но кивает после секундного раздумья.

Стэн приносит каждому из них по пиву, Джимми отказывается от стакана, намереваясь пить прямо из бутылки.

– Ну, – тянет Стэн. – Теперь, когда мы собираемся напиться, могу я спросить у тебя, в чем же проблема?

Джимми усмехается.

– Да ты хитрый старик, Стэн.

– А то ты не знал.

Джимми вертит в руке бутылку, его взгляд блуждает где-то далеко.

– Он считал меня погибшим. Да так и было, в каком-то смысле.

– Но сейчас он знает, что ты жив.

– Да. Наша встреча прошла не при лучших обстоятельствах.

– И в этом заключается проблема?

Джимми обдумывает его слова, но затем качает головой.

– Нет, на самом деле нет. Думаю, он сразу же простил меня.

– Хорошо, – начинает складываться впечатление, что проблема, возможно, и в природе не существует.

Джимми приканчивает свое пиво.

– Можно я возьму еще? – спрашивает он.

– Не стесняйся, – отвечает Стэн, указывая на холодильник.

Джимми уходит и возвращается к столу с бутылками для себя и для Стэна.

– Довольно сподручно, – бормочет Стэн, когда Джимми, игнорируя открывашку, снимает крышку металлической рукой.

Джимми пожимает плечами, в его глазах мелькает искорка веселья.

– Нет худа без добра и все такое. 

Стэн смеется и качает головой. Приятно видеть, что Джимми расслабился настолько, что даже может шутить по этому поводу.

– Продолжай.

– А ты не сдаешься, да? – вопрос явно риторический, так что Стэн молчит. – Ладно, думаю, мы были лучшими друзьями. Действительно близкими. И он был бы рад, если бы все вернулось, но… но я уже больше не тот человек. Я хотел бы им быть, Господи, как бы я хотел снова стать им, но я не могу.

Стэн пялится на него, словно громом пораженный.

– И это все? Джимми… должен сказать тебе, и пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно, но это самая большая глупость, которую я когда-либо слышал.

Джимми выдыхает и недоверчиво смотрит на Стэна.

– Почему?

– Если он твой друг, он поймет. Господи боже, ты же не можешь как-то на это повлиять! Он примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, а если нет … ну, значит, не друг и был.

Джимми просто смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением. Пара слезинок стекают по его щекам и исчезают в бороде.

– И слушай, – мягко говорит Стэн, – ведь парень, который сейчас сидит передо мной, вовсе не так плох. Я вот думаю, что он отличный парень.

– Поверю тебе на слово, – говорит Джимми, всхлипывая. – Но есть еще кое-что. Кое-что, что я никогда не мог принять раньше. 

– Что?

–… Думаю, я любил его. И, похоже, все еще люблю, – Джимми поднимает голову и его взгляд встречается со взглядом Стэна. Он выглядит напуганным. – Сейчас же это нормально, да?

Стэна этот вопрос приводит в замешательство, пока он не понимает, что Джимми, должно быть, имеет ввиду пресловутое «Не говори – не спросят». Он вспоминает, что читал, как пару лет назад этот закон отменили. 

– Да, нормально, – отвечает он.

– Ты… ты против? – тихо спрашивает Джимми.

– Я думаю, что этому миру нужно больше любви, – честно отвечает Стэн. – И если это любовь между двумя мужчинами, ну и что с того? Это не для меня – я слишком любил Марджери – но это вовсе не значит, что я считаю это неправильным. Так что нет, я не против.

Джимми закрывает глаза.

– Хорошо, – шепчет он, – это… приятно слышать.

Стэн облизывает губы. Наверное, ему не стоит давать Джимми ложную надежду, но черт побери, кто-то должен это сказать.

– Возможно, твой друг тоже не будет против.

Джимми распахивает глаза. Кажется, само предположение повергло его в шок, словно это никогда ему даже в голову не приходило.

Через некоторое время Джимми идет за еще одной бутылкой пива.

\----

– Что с его рукой?

Стэн поднимает взгляд и видит встревоженного Стива. Какая ирония: он прямо вне себя из-за перевязанной руки Джимми, при том, что его лицо разукрашено миллионами разных оттенков. Но в остальном, если не считать синяков, он в порядке – чем бы он там ни занимался вчера, к счастью, слишком явных следов для беспокойства это на нем не оставило. 

– И тебе привет, – отвечает ему Стэн.

Стива буквально _бросает в краску_ , из-за чего на его покрытом синяками лице появляется еще и оттенок красного.

– Я прошу прощения, не хотел показаться грубым. Просто… кто-то ранил его? Если это так… – он прерывается, в его глазах вспыхивает чистая ненависть. Стэна поражает, что Капитан Америка может так смотреть. Словно он готов прямо сейчас свернуть кому-то шею и сплясать на трупе. 

– На меня напали в переулке, – поясняет Стэн, – Джимми выскочил из ниоткуда и спас меня. У грабителя был нож, и в процессе ему порезали руку.

Гнев испаряется с лица Стива, и он задумчиво смотрит в пустоту.

– Так на него похоже, – шепчет он, и это очевидно не предназначается для ушей Стэна.

Но Стэн слышит, о да, он слышит. И все наконец встает на свои места. 

– Ты его знаешь, – шипит он обвиняюще.

По крайней мере, Стиву хватает совести выглядеть виноватым.

– Прости, – говорит он. – Мне правда жаль. Такова цена, у меня есть свои причины – я действительно не мог просто так подойти к нему. 

Это звучит глупо. Смахивает на оправдания Джимми по поводу его старого друга, которые он выдал предыдущим вечером. И черт побери, он не просто знает Джимми, он и есть тот самый друг!

– Боже мой, это же ты!

Стив наклоняет голову, его взгляд мечется по помещению, словно он опасается, что у Стэна внезапный приступ маразма и он собирается заорать, что перед ним Капитан Америка.

Это злит. Он, может быть, и стар, но ради всего святого, у него больше здравого смысла, чем у этих двух болванов вместе взятых.

– О, да успокойся, – говорит он, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. – Это я к тому, что ты и есть тот друг, о котором он все говорит.

Стив замирает. Он начинает часто моргать, и в его глазах загорается надежда. 

– Он обо мне говорил?

– Да, ну, я так полагаю. Было же такое, что ему приходилось перевязывать тебя, если ты попадал в переделку?

Стив кивает, затаив дыхание.

– И недавно у вас была встреча, которая прошла не при лучших обстоятельствах?

Глаза Стива расширяются от страха и волнения.

– Он в этом не виноват!

Этим замечанием он зарабатывает себе несколько очков. 

– Думаю, что да, могу без опасений сказать, что ты и есть тот самый друг, – произносит Стэн.

– Он еще что-нибудь говорил?

Стэн представляет себя, как прореагирует Стив, если он сейчас скажет, что Джимми его любит. И все же Стэн никогда так не поступит – это было сказано конфиденциально, и он не собирается предавать своего друга.

– Прости, Капитан, но я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Это будет неправильно.

Стив опускает глаза.

– Ты прав. Извини, я не должен был спрашивать.

– Не надо извиняться, я понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь. Но тебе стоит самому у него все спросить.

Он хочет сказать больше, но есть кое-что, что он должен узнать прежде, чтобы не давать Стиву ложных надежд.

– Могу я поинтересоваться?

– Да, конечно.

– Ты хочешь вернуть своего старого друга, или человека, которым он является на сегодняшний день?

Во взгляде Стива только неколебимая уверенность.

– Для меня нет разницы. Они оба – один и тот же человек, и этот человек – мой друг, как бы то ни было.

Это хороший ответ. И все же Стэн очень хочет знать, является ли Джимми для Стива другом или кем-то большим. И это он не может спросить в лоб. 

Но, возможно, ему и не нужно этого делать. Ведь ответ прямо перед ним, разве нет? То, как Стив смотрит на Джимми – с нежностью, тоской и печалью, переплетенными в одном решительном взгляде. 

Может быть, шанс есть, как он и говорил Джимми.

– Ты должен подойти к нему. Прямо сейчас.

Стив замирает.

– Нет, это плохая идея.

– А это чем лучше? Собираешься просто вечно следить за ним?

– Я… я не могу. Пока не могу.

Стэн уходит расстроенный, но он понимает, что нет смысла спорить дальше. Может быть, ему удастся достучаться до Джимми. Но перед этим он должен сказать правду. 

– Эй, Стэн, как дела? Ты выглядел немного помятым, когда уходил на работу. 

Ему хватает наглости говорить это и выглядеть жутко самодовольно, мелкий паршивец. Сам он выпил больше Стэна, но при это не был и капельки захмелевшим. 

– Ну вот, а я был уверен, что ты сделаешь перерыв и перестанешь преследовать меня после вчерашнего дебоша, – отвечает Стэн, решив игнорировать его подтрунивание.  
– Знаешь, ты мог бы просто выйти и пройти вместе со мной.

– Да нет, с крыш у меня обзор получше.

– Ага, с крыш. Точно.

Он содрогается от мысли, что вообще можно забираться так высоко.

Джимми улыбается немного самодовольно.

– Ты же не боишься высоты?

– Не бери в голову, – ворчит Стэн в ответ. – Джимми, послушай, мне нужно кое о чем с тобой поговорить. 

Поведение Джимми меняется мгновенно. Вместо расслабленного веселья – полная сосредоточенность, и все его внимание устремляется на Стэна.

– Что-то не так?

– Ну, я… – Стэн прерывается, осознав одну ужасную вещь. Джимми, возможно, больше не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Конечно, это была ложь во благо, но как бы то ни было, он ему врал.

Он не сомневается в том, что их дружба была благотворной для Джимми. Но, честно? Он сам очень ее ценит и не хочет терять.

– Эй, послушай, – Джимми протягивает руку, кладет ему на плечо и слегка сжимает. – Что бы там ни было, ты можешь сказать мне. Я очень постараюсь помочь, сделаю все, что в моих силах.

– Я тебе врал, – выпаливает Стэн.

Джимми хмурится, но руку не убирает.

– В тот первый день, у меня вовсе не было лишней еды. Ее купил кое-кто и попросил передать тебе. И вся еда, которую я передавал с тех пор, была от него. Ну, кроме блинчиков, конечно же, – добавляет он и нервно смеется.

– Да, об этом я в курсе.

– Но это не означает, что ты не мой друг! Клянусь, все, что я тебе говорил, было… – Стэн прерывается, так как смысл слов Джимми наконец доходит до его паникующего сознания. – Погоди, что ты только что сказал?

Джимми похлопывает его по плечу и убирает руку. 

– Я знал об этом, Стэн. Все в порядке.

– Ты знал? Откуда?

Джимми пожимает плечами.

– Я говорил тебе, что я солдат. У меня нет визуального подтверждения, но это вовсе не означает, что за мной не наблюдают, это я могу сказать точно. Сегодня он прячется за вон теми колоннами, да? – произносит он, указывая подбородком точно на то место, где Стэн в последний раз видел Стива. 

– Ты… в таком случае ты знаешь, о ком идет речь, я так понимаю?

– Я не чувствовал никакой угрозы, и к тому же только одному человеку могла прийти в голову такая несуразная схема. Упрямый баран, – бормочет он, и произнесенное им ругательство почему-то звучит как дружеское подтрунивание.

Остается один вопрос, который он должен задать.

– Ты меня прощаешь?

– Мне не за что тебя прощать. Вчера его не было рядом – тем не менее это никак не повлияло на твое поведение в моем отношении. – Он колеблется и хмурится пару секунд, затем продолжает. – Скажи, с ним же все в порядке, да? То есть, я знаю, что он здесь, но…

Стэну с трудом удается подавить в себе желание закатить глаза, как делают подростки. Они оба такие идиоты. 

– Ты говоришь в точности как он. Он даже не поздоровался, сразу спросил про твою руку.

Джимми пробегает по волосам упомянутой рукой, его взгляд прикован к колоннам. Он выглядит немного взволнованным.

– Что касается ответа на твой вопрос, – продолжает Стэн. – Да, с ним абсолютно все нормально. Пара синяков, но это, вроде, просто последствия ушибов.

– Хорошо.

– А теперь, Бога ради, иди и поговори с ним!

Даже неудивительно, что Джимми тут же начинает вести себя точно так же, как Стив. Он делает шаг назад и качает головой. 

– Нет, – говорит он, – я не могу.

– Джимми, послушай…

– Просто забудь об этом, пожалуйста. – Джимми поворачивает голову и мрачно смотрит на колонны, словно Стэн донимает его по вине Стива.

– Я просто не могу в это поверить, – грубо отвечает Стэн, всплескивая руками.

– Слушай, я… увидимся завтра, ладно?

Стэн не успевает ничего ответить – Джимми тут же убегает. Колонны он обходит по широкой дуге.

\----

Становится болезненно-очевидно, что Джимми и Стив сами со всей этой ситуацией разобраться не смогут.

Он уже слишком стар, чтобы быть чьим-то сводником да и чтобы впутываться в чужие отношения, но и пустить все на самотек он тоже не может.

Потому что речь идет о любви. Разве нет? Настоящей, искренней любви, которая бывает лишь раз в жизни. Такой, какая когда-то вспыхнула между ним и Марджери. И попросту нечестно, что обстоятельства отнимают у этих двоих возможность быть вместе. Они заслуживают каждую крупицу счастья, которую могут получить, черт побери. 

Отбросив несколько вариантов – один изощренней и бессмысленней другого – Стэн решает, что, возможно, лучше всего будет сделать все как можно проще. Совать нос слишком далеко ему тоже не следует. 

Так что финальный вариант плана прост и благоразумен. Он как обычно пойдет на работу, на случай, если Джимми за ним присматривает, а затем уйдет где-то за час до открытия музея.

И надо надеяться, что его отсутствие послужит катализатором. Стиву придется самому отдать Джимми еду, если он хочет, чтобы Джимми ее получил, и пока там нет Стэна, Джимми не сможет придумать никаких отговорок. 

Хороший план.

\----

Нет, план вовсе не хороший.

Это становится ясно, когда не проходит двадцати минут с момента открытия музея, а кто-то уже стучится в его дверь. Он открывает и видит Джимми на пороге.

– Что-то случилось? Мне сказали, что ты ушел домой пораньше, и...

Стэн поднимает руку, чтобы остановить словесный поток, про себя просто рыча от досады. 

– Давай, заходи, – говорит он.

Джимми заходит, внимательно оглядывая Стэна, словно проверяя, все ли с ним в порядке.

– Расслабься, со мной все хорошо, – говорит он, не успев хорошенько все обдумать. Если он скажет правду, придется раскрыть карты, а это не самая лучшая идея, учитывая, что ему еще нужно придумать новый план. Нет, пожалуй, самым удачным выходом в данной ситуации будет сказать, что он неважно себя чувствует.

Удовлетворенный тем, как быстро он все продумал, Стэн открывает рот… и тут же закрывает, так как вновь раздается стук в дверь.

Джимми замирает. Он зажмуривается и обнажает в гримасе плотно сжатые зубы. 

– Вот зараза!

– Что такое? – в недоумении спрашивает Стэн. 

– Я так погрузился в переживания о тебе, что забыл избавиться от хвостов. 

О. Стэн не спрашивает, кто сидит на хвосте у Джимми, в этом нет необходимости. 

– Я могу попросить его уйти, – предлагает он – если ты действительно этого хочешь.

– Нет, – говорит Джимми после продолжительного молчания. – Впусти его. Однажды мне нужно будет встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Стэн чувствует приступ гордости, услышав его слова. Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы сказать «Вот хороший мальчик!». 

Так что он спешит к двери, пока еще не успел ляпнуть глупость. Как и ожидалось, на пороге он видит Стива, и вид у него встревоженный. 

– Стэн, – говорит он, – все в порядке? Тебя не было на работе, и Ба… – он прерывается и сжимает руки в кулаки, – Джимми сбежал, как ужаленный.

– Не волнуйся, все в порядке. – Даже более, чем “в порядке”, так как его план сработал идеально… хоть и не совсем так, как он ожидал.

Плечи Стива опускаются от явного облегчения.

– Хорошо. А то я было подумал…

– Прошу, заходи.

– Нет, не стоит. Я не собирался вот так загонять его в угол. Я просто… я просто беспокоился, я не пытаюсь создать конфликт. 

Ох, да ради всего...! Стэн видит, как его план снова трещит по швам, и сейчас это вдвойне обидно, ведь они так близко. Он пытается придумать какой-нибудь повод, чтобы заставить Стива войти, панически раздумывая, не втащить ли его внутрь силой, даже не осознавая, насколько глупо предполагать, что он может вообще сдвинуть с места могучего Капитана Америка.

– Стив.

Это одно-единственное слово, но оно творит чудеса. Глаза Стива расширяются, когда он слышит голос Джимми, а затем до него как будто доходит смысл сказанного. Он быстро моргает и нервно вздыхает. 

Стэн отходит, и Стив заходит внутрь, даже не удостоив его взглядом.

Он идет прямиком к Джимми, и они просто стоят там – между ними не больше пары шагов – и смотрят друг на друга.

Стэн должен дать им возможность побыть наедине, действительно должен. Но это довольно трудно сделать в условиях его маленькой квартиры, и… хорошо, ладно, он может признаться себе в том, что хочет знать, как все пройдет. Он должен убедиться, что они смогут во всем разобраться, и все не закончится очередной неудачной встречей. 

Стив первым нарушает молчание, он говорит неуверенно и беспокойно, но в то же время очень радостно. 

– Ну, Джимми… ты хочешь, чтобы тебя теперь так называли?

– Не имеет значения, пока меня зовет именно твой голос.

Черт, да Джимми может быть настоящим льстецом, когда захочет! Стэн подавляет в себе желание удивленно присвистнуть.

Смысл слов явно доходит и до Стива, он тихо всхлипывает и – словно ему невыносимо ждать еще хоть секунду – сокращает последнее расстояние, разделяющее их. Он заключает Джимми в крепкие объятия. Джимми тут же отвечает на них, его руки смыкаются вокруг подрагивающих плеч Стива.

И это удачный момент, чтобы оставить их наедине. Чувствуя прилив самого обыкновенного счастья, он переступает порог своей квартиры и отправляется на длительную прогулку.

\----

Ни один из них не показывается на следующий день.

Стэн изо всех сил пытается убедить себя в том, что он не расстроен. Это не помогает.

\----

– Привет.

Стэн делает глубокий вдох и только затем оборачивается. Очень может быть, что Джимми пришел попрощаться, и если это так, ему нужно сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре. Нет, за Джимми-то он рад, дело не в этом. Он просто…

Когда он оборачивается, все его напускное спокойствие тут же улетучивается.

Джимми выглядит совершенно по-другому. Он чисто выбрит, волосы подстрижены коротко – но вот настоящие перемены таятся глубже; его глаза горят, и в них теплится спокойствие, которого раньше не было. Он выглядит как человек, которому дали второй шанс, и он делает все, что в его силах, чтобы воспользоваться им.

Но есть в нем что-то еще, что Стэн никак не может уловить. Это какой-то отголосок знания, на самом краю сознания, за который не удается ухватиться. Он украдкой смотрит на Джимми, изучая его в попытке подтолкнуть собственную память. 

На нем свитер, идеально разношенный, мягкий и удобный. Стэн узнает этот свитер, Стив не раз приходил в нем.

Но дело не в этом…

Джимми, видимо, по-своему воспринимает его сосредоточенное молчание, и его улыбка угасает.

– Извини, что не пришел вчера, – говорит он. – Я уже очень долго не спал на настоящей кровати, и, видимо, моему телу это так понравилось, что я проспал весь день. Прости.

– Не надо извиняться, Джимми. Просто в тебе есть что-то такое, что я не могу… – он замолкает и в его мысли врывается громкий плач.

Он поворачивает голову и видит, что маленькая девочка оплакивает шарик мороженого, который теперь красуется на полу. Он улыбается и хочет отвернуться, но замирает, заметив дисплей за ее спиной.

Секция, посвященная Баки Барнсу, лучшему другу Капитана Америка.

Или, как его называл Стэн – Джимми.

Он медленно поворачивается к Джимми, едва ли веря своим глазам. Джимми выглядит немного смущенным.

– Это же ты, – наконец произносит Стэн.

– Во плоти. Ну, почти, – отвечает Джимми, и криво улыбается, поднимая металлическую руку.

– Но как… я имею ввиду… ты же должен быть мертв!

– Это довольно долгая история, и мне не хотелось бы прямо здесь вдаваться в подробности. Я надеялся уговорить тебя снова приготовить блинчики. Или ты можешь научить меня, чтобы в следующий раз я приготовил их тебе.

“В следующий раз”. Значит, это не прощание.

Стэн знает, что голос может его подвести, и поэтому просто кивает.

Джимми улыбается в ответ – и как же сложно будет перестать его так называть.

– Так увидимся у тебя, – говорит он и подмигивает, – на этот раз c меня пиво.


End file.
